Twisting The Unspoken Rules
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Las Vegas, a town where anything can and will happen... and just before the Money In The Bank pay per view, the assorted group of friends and even enemies decide to let loose. But it doesn't go well. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. How Much Things Changed

_**July 9th 2005…**_

" _Hey, Ash." Amanda responded as she and 18 year old Ashley Hardy hugged before letting go. "I know that look, what's going on?" She asked._

" _I asked Dad if I can a tattoo and the response I got was "Don't ruin your skin with those things."." Ashley said._

" _I've thought of getting one myself but John would ground me until I'm 30." Amanda responded, both laughing._

" _The boys wouldn't give a damn if I got one. Jeff was my age when he got his first tattoo done." Ashley said._

" _That's it… let's go find them." Amanda replied before they went to go find Matt and Jeff… Jeff was visiting Matt, who had just gotten rehired in WWE._

 _Ashley found Jeff and spoke to him, Jeff smiling._

" _What kind, kiddo?" Jeff asked._

" _Remember when I was kid and tried to keep with you two while you were training. You always to tell me give my best warrior cry. I want to get warrior cry done on my lower left arm." Ashley explained._

 _Jeff smiled and led his sister to the car, Amanda and Matt following them and the four reaching the tattoo shop._

" _You going to get one done as well Mandy?" Ashley asked._

" _Maybe when I'm a bit older." Amanda answered._

 _And little did either teen know how much things would change…_

 **Present time…**

Matt groaned as he cracked his eyes open, not recognising the villa he and his siblings were in… and slowly pulling himself up before pulling Ashley up.

"I feel fucking old." Matt muttered.

"That is because you are old." Ashley said.

"Ha ha, funny." Matt responded as both heard Jeff wake up.

"Can y'all keep the noise down?" Jeff asked before both saw Tama Tonga exit the nearest room.

"Anyone seen Finn and Tiny?" Tama asked.

"Nope we've just woken up." Ashley said, before looking down at her legs and seeing a tattoo on her lower right leg, the Hardy boyz symbol.

"You boys got some explaining to do." Ashley said.

"We didn't do it, we swear." Jeff replied.

At the same time, Amanda was waking up in only a black satin push up bra and black satin hiphugger panties… she stretched her tiny body, Finn tightening his grip on her while he slept.

"Finn… off." Amanda mumbled, Finn not listening to the 25 year old.

"Nope… we're staying right here, Darlin'." Finn responded, sleepily biting the crook of Amanda's neck… which caught Jeff's attention as he and Ashley walked in and Ashley smirked a little.

"Busted you two." Ashley said.

Finn and Amanda woke up and saw them… before Amanda looked down.

"Where are my clothes?" Amanda asked, getting Finn to look up. "Eyes up here, you!" She said, Jeff and Ashley laughing.

"I think somewhere on the Sunset Strip is where you left them." Jeff responded.

"I can go and see if they're still there if you want me to." Ashley said.

"I'm sure we'll find them at some point… Tama, put it down!" Finn replied before the others saw Tama with his phone, Tama putting it away.

Amanda went to go get cleaned off and Jeff and Ashley went back into the main room.

"Find them?" Matt asked.

"Yep snuggled up next to each other." Ashley said.

"Of course." Matt responded as the coffee finished brewing and he saw Luke Gallows helping his wife Amber up.

"Hey, y'all." Amber greeted sleepily.

"Hey, where's Balor and Tiny?" Luke asked.

"Tiny's getting cleaned off… I guess Finn is pulling his pajamas on." Matt explained.

"Both were in their underwear but there was no fuckery?" Luke replied, Amber snickering.

"Calm down there wasn't a bed rocking." Ashley said.

"He keeps trying to set them up." Amber explained before Karl started to wake up, a lampshade on his head.

At that time, Dakota was waking up and she saw him and laughed as Karl was only in his boxers and had writing on him.

"Kota, did you put this on me?" Karl asked after pulling the lampshade off.

"Nope." Dakota answered.

"It was probably Mandy or me. Both of us get crazy after too much liquor." Ashley responded, Dakota looking at the writing.

"Nah this looks like Luke's handwriting." Dakota said.

"Luke!" Karl shouted, Luke Sang waking up with a jolt and standing up.

"What the fuck, Karl?" The younger man responded.

"You got too fucking drunk, that's what!" Karl responded before seeing Finn walk into the kitchen and pour some coffee into two cups.

"Little lady ain't fully awake yet, Finn?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet. Fucking hell, Seth's gonna go batshit crazy and say that I'm _"Corrupting his Shield sister."_... that two faced motherfucker." Finn replied, muttering the last part.

At the same time, Seth was waking up on the roof of the hotel and saw Dianne looking at him.

"Should I even question how you ended up here?" Dianne replied as Seth stood up.

"Damned if I can even remember." Seth muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "Where are the others?" He asked after turning back to her.

"Hopefully in the villa… don't want to imagine what Mandy and Finn got up to." Dianne explained.

Seth would've gone and tried to find Amanda if he wasn't feeling the full force of his hangover.

At the same time, Amanda dried off after getting cleaned up and pulled on a pair of white satin hiphugger panties and a white push up bra… and she was glad she had gotten waxed almost a week ago.

Amanda sprayed some antiperspirant under her arms before closing it, pulling a white fluffy robe on and pulling it closed before tying it. She scrunched hair gel into her curly hair before pulling her hair into a slightly messy ponytail and washing her hands with her ocean breeze scented body soap after using a Neutrogena makeup remover wipe to take her stubborn makeup off.

She tossed the wipe and washed her face with the soap before rinsing it off. Drying her face with a towel, Amanda turned the sink off and made sure the bottle and packet were closed before walking into the room and seeing Finn, who smiled and handed the coffee to her.

"Thank you. I just wish we can remember what the hell happened last night." Amanda replied as she drank it slowly.

"I'm sure we will at some point, Darlin'. We just got too crazy." Finn responded before kissing her on her forehead and going to clean off.

Amanda knew that however she lost her clothes, it had to have been on video somewhere.


	2. The Night Before

_**June 16th 2016…**_

 _Later into the night at the Vatican Hotel bar, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

 _Enzo and Dianne knew them however._

" _I'll call it a night… you'll be okay?" Dianne replied before they hugged._

" _Yeah, I'll be alright." Enzo responded before they let go and Dianne left._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Colin replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to Crosstown Traffic by Jimi Hendrix._

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving, reaching Sami's hotel room after taking the elevator to the third floor and knocking on the door._

" _Enzo, did you lose your room key?" Sami asked after opening the door, dressed like he was getting ready to go to sleep._

" _No, I caught Amanda and Finn in the hotel bar." Enzo answered, showing Sami the picture and Sami's eyes widening in shock._

" _Please tell me you didn't send that to John!" Sami said after letting Enzo in, closing the door afterwards._

" _Hell no, he'd rip any guy's beating heart out and feed it to them for even touching Amanda!" Enzo responded, Sami sighing in relief… but it didn't last, the look on Enzo's face was one Sami knew well._

" _Who did you send it to?!" Sami demanded._

" _Big Cass." Enzo replied, Sami responding by slamming his fist into Enzo's nose and right eye socket and Enzo screaming in pain and covering his bleeding nose with his hands._

" _You crazy ass son of a bitch!" Sami shouted before opening the door, grabbing Enzo and throwing him out, Sami slamming the door shut and locking it._

 _It was about 5am when Amanda and Finn got back to the hotel. They headed to the elevator and got on it, Finn pressing the top floor button and the doors closing as Amanda leaned against him, Finn's arm wrapping around her back._

" _Good thing we decided to leave… but you lost your clothes. Should we go find them?" Finn responded._

" _Nah, I'm good… and covered in what Okada calls divorce dust and money…" Amanda answered before the elevator stopped, the doors opening and the two getting off of it. They walked down the hall to the villa and were almost there when Amanda lightly tugged on Finn's left hand, stopping him._

" _What's wrong, you gonna be sick?" Finn asked after turning to face her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Amanda shook her head no before pointing to the room they stopped out in front of and both listening closely, Finn realising what caught Amanda's attention…_

 _Two voices, one man and one woman…_

 _Finn and Amanda backed up, Finn lifting his right leg and slamming his foot into the door, kicking it open and scaring the hell out of the two in the room as he and Amanda walked in._

 _Much to their shock, Ashley and Seth Rollins were in the king sized bed and covering their naked bodies with the bedsheets, Amanda and Finn wordlessly backing out of the room and closing the door._

" _That was embarrassing, busting in on Ash and Seth…" Amanda muttered with a smile after she and Finn reach the villa and run in, Finn closing and locking the door._

" _Yeah… looks like we weren't the only ones who drank too much tonight." Finn said before Amanda slipped her black stiletto heels off before heading to the room the two shared in the villa as the others either continued to party or were passed out. Finn stripped down to his boxers and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge._

 _Amanda, deciding that her black satin hiphugger panties and push up bra were comfortable enough after she took the money out and set it aside, fell onto the bed with Finn joining her._

" _We all need to let loose, Money In The Bank is coming up. It's not like that one time we got wasted in London and danced on the bar as Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi played." Amanda replied after drinking the water, Finn throwing both empty bottles away before pulling the covers back and helping Amanda lie down, pulling the covers over her as her eyes were struggling to stay open._

" _Sweet dreams, lass." Finn whispered before he too was asleep._

" _You too, Finn… I love ya, buddy." Amanda mumbled, her right arm draped over Finn's side…_

 **Present time…**

Dressed in black shorts, a white racerback tank top, a _Balor Club Worldwide_ armband on her right arm and having applied her makeup the way she liked it, Amanda put some black flip flops on before she stood up… Finn pulled on a pair of boxers, a white shirt and black shorts that stopped just at his knees before he sat down.

"Someone just make our heads stop pounding, please." Finn muttered, flopping down on the bed and Amanda lying down next to him.

"Hangovers are hell… but at least we got back here without getting harmed." Amanda responded as she wrapped her right arm around him, Finn holding her.

"True… damn, what kind of trouble did we all get into?" Finn replied before Amanda found Finn's phone and accessed a video… in it, _Play That Funky Music_ by Wild Cherry played and Amanda was dancing on a stripper pole in her bra and underwear and hundred dollar bills were stuck in her bra.

"Oh my…" Amanda responded, clamping her right hand to her mouth in shock as Finn stopped the video and set his phone down.

"Guys, get out here!" Tama shouted, the two joining the others in the main room of the villa after grabbing their phones and seeing Seth.

"Fuck, what happened to you two?" Seth asked.

"We can't remember a damn thing." Amanda responded… before everyone's phone chimed.

They saw that each of them received the same video link… and clicked on it…


End file.
